


The dead stay dead

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Everyone has a dark side [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a guest for tea (WARNING: unsettling implications in the scenes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dead stay dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just want to point out from the straight off, I'm the same The_Writerwoman from fanfiction.net. I've moved over here and I'm going to post all the same stories but I'm going to tweak them here and there as my writing has gotten better :) I don't own any of the characters. I just play with them. This is a slight AU where Sherlock actually died. Hope you enjoy :)

Molly stirred the spoon around in her guests tea thoughtfully. She couldn't get her head around the past few days events. The children in the factory, Sherlock's arrest. Jim from IT is not who he said he was. Sherlock asking for her help. A drug to create the illusion of death. She couldn't get her head around it. She put the spoon down and took the cup from her kitchen to the living room where her guest awaited, batting away a fly that was buzzing around her head. She couldn't stand flies. She considered them dirty. She set the cup down on the table next to her guest and took the seat opposite. 

'I guess I'm still finding it hard to come to terms with what I had to do. To help....Sherlock'

Molly frowned. She looked down at the floor where her cat was batting at some flies it had killed. She was glad. The less there were, the better. She looked back up to see a small group of flies on her guests chair. She stood up to swat them away, whilst sighing.

'You can never get rid of these things. You think you kill one and several more show up'

She went to sit back down but the door bell rang. Rolling her eyes apologetically, she went to go answer it calling 'I'll be right back'.

The living room was silent.

When Molly came back, she dove right into conversation.

'Anyways, you were telling me about the barista getting the tea?'

Silence still.

'You didn't! You're terrible. I'm surprised how anyone can put up with you. Unlike me'

Sherlock's frozen lips stayed still. A fly landed on his closed eye.

'Oh, let me take care of that for you. I must need to empty the bin'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope to post more of my stories on here. They're all going to be modified a little since my writing has gotten a little better :)


End file.
